


Don’t look back || newtmas

by Roadtrip78



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadtrip78/pseuds/Roadtrip78
Summary: The maze runner x teen wolf (Newtmas)The gladers are back, they came home. After 3 year of being missing they all came home. Stiles/ Thomas is still a bit shaken up form the trials. He loved seeing his family again but there's a certain boy his misses.The pack know something is up with stiles as he's not acting the same, he's different. His smile no longer reaches his eyes. But what can they do to change that? how can they make him go back to normal? Like he was before.(I suck at descriptions so just go with it, okay thanks 😂)Ps. I think this will only be a short storyPSs. I don't own the character only the plot line is all mine.  :)Also on Wattpad same user, same name. if ya wanna read it there :)
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Newt (Maze Runner)/Stiles Stilinski, Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) & Thomas (Maze Runner), Stiles Stilinski/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to read one of these, that are completed but can never find one. So I’m gonna do one. It will most likely have slow updates, sorry for that but I will complete it. 
> 
> sorry if it’s bad :) 
> 
> Also on Wattpad same user, same name. if ya wanna read it there :)

Stiles/Thomas' pov 

Walking through the halls of beacon hill high school just seemed dull. Yes, I was surrounded by the pack, all my friends but it just felt dull. The world wasn't going 100mph, my mind wasn't on fire and I wasn't running for my life. It was too calm and there's nothing I could do about it, I just had to keep walking keep pretending: I'm fine, this is normal, I'm the same person but I'm not. I changed.

I got smarter, I got braver, more confident, I learned how to fight back, stand up for myself and most importantly protect people, keep them out of harms way. I took bullets, I got stabbed/stung, I killed, got others killed. I became a leader, I lead people to freedom but at what cost.

My cost was losing them, I lost my friends family. The people I'd been with for 3 years, I lost them all. That's my punishment, playing a life I no longer exists in, no longer belong in. Having to play an innocent, scared kid. I'm not, I've got more trauma than they'll ever know. Not that they will. 

In all honesty I miss them. I miss Alby, Minho, Chuck, even Gally -if you can believe that- but I mainly miss Newt. I wish I'd taken that chance, taken a chance with him in the maze, the scorch and death curse. I wish we'd been more than friends, I know we both agreed that being something more could get in the way, but I wish I hadn't listened to myself to Newt and just kissed him. Kissed him in front of every one, put my middle finger up at WCKD (WICKED) and slammed my lips on to his, literally. I was too much of a coward, to scared to lose Newt as well, but I mean I lost him anyway.

"Stiles?" Scott had called me about 10 times but it still didn't register, I feel as though Thomas is more me. I prefer it, not stiles.

"Stiles," Scott again called, waving his hand in front of my face. His voice sound muffled, everyone's voices sounded muffled. Nothing was clear, it sounded as thought I was going deaf. After a few more 'stiles'' I had finally snapped out my thoughts, and replied with a simple hum.

"We're having a pack meeting at Dereks later, and you okay?" Scott was teasing me the first part, because he knows how friendly Derek and I got, before I went missing. The second part he sounded generally concerned for me. 'Put the act up' I thought to myself. 

"Shut up, haha and yeah I'm good, you?" Fake laugh, fake smile, 'fake it till you make it' as they say.

"I'm alright, thanks. Me and Allison are still going strong, and come on, time for coaches class."

Time to act stupid, act like the class clown. 'Breath stiles, you can do it' I don't want to have a panic attack in class, that would just be unnecessary. 

I'm walking at a slow pace to coaches class, purely because I don't want to go in, school gives me not even a week, to sort myself out, to get my head wrapped around living a normal life again -not that my life was normal before. I also had to isolate for a month, just so the FBI could run more tests on me. Make sure I’ve not got a tracker in me, or that I’ve not got any diseases. 

I make it inside the room some stares, some murmurs but what do you expect. I've been gone for 5 months to them. I just disappeared. No explanation. I don't greet any one on my way to my seat, because god it was hard keeping and act up, I just wanted to leave. Go back to the safe heaven, where I felt at peace, where I was with newt and the others.

Sitting down in my seat was one of the most awkward thing I've done, stares from every corner of the room. Just like how WCKD use to keep eyes on us, me in the maze. Keeping track of our emotions, our vitals. Experimenting on us, locking us away from any contact with another human that had memories, of there life. The girls next to me were whispering to each other, about me no doubt. 

'Do you recon he got raped, and was kidnapped?'

"Hmm, I'm not to sure."

Lovely that's going to start some Rumours.

Hours later classes were finally over, it was lunch time. Those classes felt longer than running the maze for a night with Minho. 

I was sat around the lunch table, with the pack. I mean who else would I be with, I have no other friends (accept from the people in the glade, but they're not here with me.) 

Once again the voices sound muffled, I miss the maze, I miss having fun and messing around with the other gladers, as scary as it was, I miss running the maze with Minho, I miss the trill of it all. Even if my life was on the line, it was still the best time I'd ever had. The adrenaline rush I got from it all felt amazing, and finding out that I had both flight and fight in me was shocking. I thought I'd only have flight. I also miss who I became in the trials.

I was sat there staring at my food, not really wanting to eat it, but also wanting to. It'd been so long since I had cafeteria food. I wonder if they've changed it, changed the dinner lady's? If it tastes better than the food I had in the trials? 

"Stiles stop playing with your food and eat it or I will," When it come to my food if you touch, you die. Same rules applied in the trials, everyone knew that and respected it. Not that I ate much I was to busy thinking about getting out, now I want to go back in.

"Don't. You. Dare.!" I exclaimed at Scott.

"Haha, there we go. That's better" Scott said in a laughing tone. I guess, I still had some traits that I had in the maze as I did outside it.

"What's better?" I ask in a bit of confusion. 

"You've been out of it all day"

"Have I?"

I'm not surprised, I only came back to a normal like a few days ago, and I lost my soulmate. Almost twice.  
I had finally started eating my food. I thought to myself 'if I just start talking then I should be fine' so that's what I did, I started talking. 

"Yes" Scott said laughing still.

Word after word. They just kept flowing out of me, like I'd been silenced for eternity. Joke after joke, they were all laughing, I was laughing, maybe not completely but partly. 

"So, what have you guys been up too?" I questioned the feeling I'd missed out on stuff.

"Well not much actually, we were looking for you. (Of course). Derek drove himself insane, when you weren't here,I think he has a cru-" Scott was talking but I here something that sounded familiar.

"Minho, seriously shut up, I'm not dead," that sounds an awful lot like Newt, as in the boy who I loves with every being of my body. The boy I grew close too. 

I stood up because the voice came for the entrance to the cafeteria. I was staring at the door...

—————————

Word count: 1257


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is purely for my own entertainment, so if it sucks I’m sorry. 😅😅
> 
> I also don’t know if I’ve rushed things a little bit bit but oh well...
> 
> Also Newtmas fluff...

Stiles/Thomas' pov

It was him. Newt was standing there in all his glory, that cheeky grin on his face. His eyes dancing with, mischief, concern and a little bit of sadness. 

"NEWT" I shout, to which the pack and the whole cafeteria, looked at me. Newt turned around, I looked in to his gorgeous blue eyes. Caught in the moment I hadn't realised that I was now running, running towards him -obviously not at full speed, just a light run. 

Newt looked at me, shocked, surprised. I was now right in front of him, looking down to capture his eyes, those amazing blue eyes. The eyes that lured me in, the eyes that captured my attention the first minute the box opened, with me in it. Those eyes I'll never forget, they're engraved in my mind.

"Tommy," Newt whispered almost breathlessly. Which I'm glad about as, I don't want the pack to know, even though I shouted Newts name across the school cafeteria. 

"Tommy, it feels like it's been ages. Is it really you?" Newt question still unsure I'm here, in person. 

"Yes,Newt. It's me, and your here?" I question back making sure he was real, he was here. 

"Yeah, Tommy. I'm here," with those word, I stepped crosser wrapping my arms around Newt. Hugging him like it's the last hug -you kinda get use to it when you've face what we have, you have to take everything as though it might be your last- Newt also wraps his arms around me, but not as tight as I have mine. 

"Newt I thought I'd lost you."

"Well I'm right here, and I don't plan on going anywhere, Tommy."

I had shut my eyes, forgetting that the rest of the world existed. Not worrying about the eyes starring, or the pack ease dropping. I was just glad Newt was back in my grasp.

"Hey shank, not to be that person but we're here too..."

I turn my head to look at them still holding onto Newt, not wanting to let him go. 

"Minho, Teresa!? Is it really you shanks?" I ask shocked not only was Newt here, but also Minho and Teresa. This day couldn't get any better. Only worse.

"Yes Greenie, we're here," Minho Chuckled. I just smiled at them and turned back to look at the pack. They were starring, of course they were they haven't seen me actually smile a proper smile since I got back. They didn't know who the people I'd ran up to were. They thought they were my only friend. So I'm not surprised, and I'm glad the rest of the school had gone back to there prospective conversations. 

"Hey, shanks I think it's best if we go elsewhere for our conversation"

"Why?" Teresa asked being a bit dense, but obviously not catching on to the gang of people starring at us, I mean I don't blame her. I wouldn't really be looking around to see who's starring. 

"Just because," I say and walk out, letting go of Newt, who'd been awfully quiet, since the whole conversation started. I continue walking, hoping the others would follow me, until I find an empty class room. 

I enter the room and turn around once I was in a bit, to actually see the others behind me, well in front of me now. "Okay I have some explaining to do..." they all look at me like I'm a mad man. They know everything about me because of the trials, what more is there? Well, my life before. 

Before I start my explanation, I sit down on a desk and motion for Newt to stand in between my legs, wrapping my arms around his chest/torso. I know it's not really a thing friends would do but, I have seen him in awhile and I miss his presents, it's been too long and I don't wanna loses Newt again. Minho and Teresa just shake there heads at me, and make a puking face. 

"I don't know how to say this, but my name isn't Thomas..." they all look at me confused. As if to say 'but that's the only thing they actually let us keep, how can it not be your name?!?' 

"My name, well nicknamed is stiles here, as my actual name is to hard to pronounce. So if you shanks could like, ya know not say Thomas in front of my other friends that would be great, as they know nothing as to what happened to me, us. When we disappeared."

"Yeah, sure thom-stiles. That fine" Minho and Teresa say in unison. We all started laughing at, how Minho and Teresa, think so alike sometimes. 

After our 5 minute laughing fit, Newt turned around in my hold, so he was now facing me. He wrapped his arms around my back, and buried his head in the crest of my neck. The other two in the room muttered "we'll be outside" and left a quietly as they possibly could. Which wasn't that quiet as I could hear them teasing Newt and I, I just ignore it I'll get them back later.

I'm now rubbing Newts back with one hand and running the other hand though his luscious dirty blond hair. "Someones clingy," I state.

"No, I just missed you is all," Newt replied back muffled. My breath hitched a bit, when I felt his hot breath run across my neck, after he had replied to my statement. Fuck Newt, look what you do to me, with just the slightest of things. My mind has gone crazy.

Oh how I've missed this. I wish I could just hold on to it as long as possible, I wish I could never let go. 

I stand up now fully embracing Newt with my whole body. I want to talk but I don't want to ruin the moment, it's been a while since I've been able to just stand here, in a persons company and feel so content. I guess that's what I get for falling for Newt. 

"Tommy," Newt whisper, with out ruining the moment. "Don't ever leave me again, okay?"

"I won't Newt, I promise. I'm not going anywhere even, if you want me to. I'm not going" 

"God Tommy, you're to perfect. If only we don't have to face WCKD, if only we'd meet under better circumstances. I think I would of locked you up to be mine and mine only," Newt chuckled "but I can't do that the world needs you, your friends, family need you. You can't only be mine." 

"Newt, not going to lie to you, you sound a bit psycho" we both chuckled, the vibrations from Newts voice, is killing me. 

"Well, I mean we were sticking in a simulations thing for 3 years, so I'm not surprised I'm a bit psycho" 

"Newt I hope your joking, or I'll have to tell my dad!" I joke to him and thank god he caught on.

"Why who's your dad?"

"He's the sheriff," I say proudly. Newt just looks up at me in admiration and god is he adorable. He then smiles a genuine, happy, content smile. How I've missed that smile. 

"I think we should go, as much as I hate to do this, but lunch ends in 2 minutes. I release my hold on Newts body and he does the same to me. We both head out the classroom, I open the door for him of course, like the gentleman I am. 

We both head out with Newt first. I wave goodbye to him and he does the same, then we both go our respective ways to class.

————————————

Word count: 1277


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue what I’m doing with this to be completely honest but I’ll go with the flow :)

Stiles/Thomas' pov

The last few lessons, nothing had happened in. They were pretty boring, and now it's now time for the pack meeting at Dereks. Im kinda scared because of my whole -scream someone's name and running up to them- that happened at lunch. They most probably think I'm crazy.

I had made it to Dereks with my trusty jeep. Of course every one else was already here. Bit late, I may have spent a little time with newt after school finished. It's not my fault I haven't seen him in a while.

I was walking to my jeep when someone came up behind me, I could feel there presence, something you get use to once you've lived the life I have. I turned around to see Newt. "Hey, you good?" I ask him, a bit confused as to why he was here. 

"Yeah, I'm okay. And I don't need to be home for a while," he answered as if we had a silent conversation. "Well I don't have to be anywhere for 20 minutes, do you wanna hang out?" I wondered.

"Yeah sure" 

We both got in my jeep and went to get ice cream. Something I hadn't done in a while. It'd been so long since I acted as a normal teenager. I think the last time i was a normal teenager was before, Scott became a werewolf. Yeah, I went around snooping into my dads cases but what can I say I was a curious teen. Now I snoop because I need the police intel as well, to help the pack.

The drive was quite and calm, which was weird. Whenever I was with Newt before we were running for our lives, but now here we are sat in a car, in a peaceful silence. Even if I met Newt in the maze, at not the best time. I wouldn't change it for the world. We grew close, we got to know each other, we fell for each other In the worst time of our life and our family were the other gladers, we all made a life for ourselves without knowing anything about ourselves just our names. I fell for Newt in the maze and he fell of Thomas in the maze, I'm scared if he gets to know stiles what will he think? Will he still like me for me? 

We had arrived at the ice cream parlour. "Shall we go in?" Newt asked and I replied with a simple ",yeah let's go in."

Walking in to the parlour, we got a few stares as the bell went on top the door but that was it, everyone one went back to there own conversation once they'd seen who'd walked in. 

I asked Newt what he had wanted and ordered for the both of us. "Can I have a mint chocolate chip ice cream and a vanilla one, please." The lady at the counter just nodded her head and started preparing them both. After a minute wait the ice creams were finally ready. 

Newt and I grabbed our ice creams and headed back to my Jeep. The parking lot was looking out on to a gorgeous view of the sea. It was down a hill and on the hill, it was full of a variety of colours. Flowers filled the land, it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, other than Newt that is. 

The both of us had sat on the bonnet of my Jeep, looking out on to the sea that shimmered in the sun light. It was sweet Silence, the silence that had no words but said thousands of them. I'd never felt this content in my life before. Never had Newt and I had the time to just sit in each other's presences, without the wait of the world on our shoulders. It felt nice.

Once I had finished my ice cream, I wrapped my arm around Newts shoulders. I pulled him closer to me, making sure there was no space between us. He too had finished his ice cream. Newt had rested his head on my shoulder, I was lost in the moment. 

For 10 minutes I felt happy, like actually genuinely happy. First time in a while time had stopped. That was until I got a phone call. 

Scott.

Damn you Scott. Newt looked up to me, as if to say ' you going to answer that?' I look down at my phone again and sigh. Clicking the accept button, I bring the phone up to my ear. 

"Yes, scott"

"You do realise the time right?"

"What!?" I pull the phone away from my ear and look at the time.

"Shit," I cursed out loud. Then put the phone down on Scott.

"I'm sorry Newt, but I have to go. I didn't realise the time" 

Newt looked at me "Tommy, it's okay. I'll text you later"

"Okay, but let me drop you home first," I looked at him with pleading eyes. 

"Fine, Tommy fine, you can drop me home," Newt chuckled a little at how childish I was being. We both got back in to my Jeep and I started to drive off. 

First take Newt home. Then go to Dereks.

Waking in to the room, the whole pack including Derek, was starring at me. "What! Do I have something on my face?" I question them. Then I remember that I was almost half an hour late. 

"What, no" Scott said as if it was a joke.

"Shut up, stiles" Derek moaned. "Right, so on to what I wanted to talk about," Derek continue. Okay, I guess Derek hates me at the moment, I'm not surprised as I may or may not have pissed him off before I got kidnapped.

I went and sat on the Carpet as all the seats were taken up, and I didn't want to stand up. I'm to lazy for that. Derek continue talking "There's this thing, being. Its out there and it's coming. All I know so far is that, it's roaming the woods, lurking, wait, it's slowly getting closer so be on the look out..."

Derek was still taking, I was kinda listening when I got a notification from my phone. It was newt, we had exchanged numbers at lunch and he did say he was going to text me later.

Newt: Hey!!

Tommy: Hey!

Newt: did you get to your thing on time or was you late? 

Tommy: I was a bit late 😅

Newt: how late is a bit late, Tommy? 

Tommy: uhh...

Newt: Thomas, how late? 

Someone's getting angry, let's see how much I can push him. I mean he can't kill me through the phone. 

Tommy: uhh...well you see...

Newt: Thomas I will change your contact name I'd you don't tell me.

Tommy: that's an empty threat.

Newt: it it?

Thomas: yes

Newt: I've done it now.

Thomas: no Newtie please change it back 

Thomas: Newt don't ignore me

Thomas: Newt.

Thomas: N

Thomas: E

Thomas: W

Thomas: T

Thomas: come back please I'll tell you

Thomas: Please

Newt: jeez Tommy your very clingy 

Thomas: says you, the one who didn't want to talk much today. 

Newt: shut up. 

Thomas: now, Change back my name

Newt: ugh, fine as long as you stop going on.

Tommy: I promise.

"Yo, stiles who you taking to?" Scott asked walking over to me.

"Umm...no one"

"Yeah, sure. Then why you smiling like a mad man? Hmm, answer me that"

"No reason, it was a funny meme" 

"Okay, sure. I believe you"

——————————

Word count: 1261


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact I was writing this while binge watching the maze runner

Stiles/Thomas' pov

Another day at school, but today wasn't as boring purely because I had physical education. I had it with Newt, Minho and of course the pack. I couldn't wait to spend sometime with Newt though, even if it is running. 

"Get a move on boys!" Coaches voiced ran through the boys locker room. I waiting for the rest of, well everyone to leave the locker room so I could get Changed. It's not that I'm uncomfortable getting changed, it's that I don't want everyone to see my appearance. The scars, mainly. How my body is littered in them. It doesn't matter as much for Newt and Minho as that only have a few, which can be passed off. Me on the other hand, my body has loads of them, everywhere purely from protecting the gladers. Even though I didn't do a very good job. 

Everyone had cleared out the changing room, I was alone finally. Now I should really get ready for P.E as I don't think coach would be very happy if I was out to late. Taking my shirt off and tossing it in my lock, grabbing another shirt just for P.E. I heard a movement, a noise, grabbing my gun I had on me always -that no one knew about- pointing it in the direction of the noise. 

"Tommy, don't shot please!" It was just Newt thank god for that. I retracted the gun from Newts face, putting it in my locker under my shirt. Newt had started walking over to me. Before I could put my shirt on Newt was running his right hand over my old and newish scars. 

"Jesus, how many more scars did you get without telling me?" Newt had questioned me.

"A few..." I reply not really sure how to answer as it's been along time since anyone had seen my body.

"That's not just a few, it way more." Newt let out a breath "I wish you would of told me."

"I'm sorry," I said while wrapping my arms around him embracing him In a hug. How I wish I could stay like this for the rest of my life. If I could I would skip P.E and stay in Newts presence for the hour instead. 

"It's fine just next time tell me, okay?"

"I will, I promise."

I was about to pull away from Newt, when I heard the door open. Putting my back to the door, protecting Newt from who ever it is as I didn't have my weapon. Newt just cuddled in to me more, not really caring if it was an attacker or not. I'm presuming he feels safe and that makes me beyond happy. 

I turn my head to see who the mysterious person was, to my surprise it was Minho. A blessing. A fortune. Luck. What ever you wanted to call it, it was a good thing that it was no one else. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt you couple time, but coach wants the two of you to hurry up like right now," I just nodded my head and Minho left. Pulling away from Newt instantly missing the contact.

"No, come back Tommy," Newt whined, and I groaned.

"Fuck, Newt you know what that does to me"

"That's exactly why I did it," with those words Newt left, left me wanting more. More of him, in bed, under me, screaming my name. What does that boy do to me, seriously? He makes me so, ugh.

I was finally out with the rest of the guys, of course after getting changed. I walked over to Newt and whispered in his ear, "your going to get it tonight after what you did."

To which he responded, "as much as I would love that, we made a promise to not do anything," Fuck, he was right I promise that I wouldn't do anything, but damn that boy makes it so hard. 

"Get ready boys and girl" coach had said before blowing his whistle 5 seconds later. Of course the pacing was in front of the rest of us, Minho was in the middle keeping a steady pace. I on the other hand was near the back with Newt, purely because of his limp. I had told coach before we set off thinking it was a bit unfair making newt run, and his response to that was 'it's not my problem.'

It's my fault newt has a limp. If only I'd been in the maze to stop him, stop him from jumping. But I wasn't and I'm reminded of that everyday by myself. I could see Newt was struggling, that the pain was getting unbearable. So, I stopped. Newt had stopped as well. 

"Why did we stop?" Newt questioned and I turned to face him, he did the same.

"Because your in pain," I stated.

"No I'm not, I'm fine"

"No your not, your in pain and we're not going anywhere till you get on my back," I stood in front of him with my back facing his front. I heard a deep sigh from Newt before he jumped on my back wrapping his legs and arms around me. I put my arms under his knee joint support him, then continued waking. 

It took us a minute longer than the rest of them, with me running at a light pace and with Newt on my back. “Stilinski, what took you so long? Oh wait that’s right your slow,” the coach laughed at me, nothing I wasn’t use to. I could feel Newt tense on my back, I knew he wanted to knock him out but I couldn’t let that happen. 

I put him down turned around grabbing both his hands intertwining our fingers together. “Newt,” he struggled to get out of my grip. At this point I’m sure the class was looking at Newt and I. “Newt,” once again he struggles. 

This time I raise my voice a little, “NEWT!” He finally stopped struggling and looked at me, if looks could kill I’d be dead. “Tommy, let me go,” Newt demand.

“You know I can’t do that.”

“You can, just let go of me.”

“I’m sorry I can’t,” I looked at as if to say I’m sorry, but I can’t risk anything, even you punching coach. Leaning in closer, whispering in Newts ear, “it’s okay Newt, I’m here I’m not going anywhere and I don’t need to be protected from him, he’s a mindless person that you shouldn’t wast your time on.”

Newt let out a long deep breath and whisper to me, “ Thank you Tommy, I need that.” I just smiled at and took him back to the changing room, but of course before we got too far Minho came over to us.

“Shanks what was that?”

“It was nothing,” Newt replied not wanting to continue on the subject as it was something personal only me and him know about. 

“Oh okay,” Minho said not wanting Newt to feel uncomfortable. I put my hand on his back and continue to guide him to the locker room. 

Once in I sat Newt down still caressing his back, wishing I could kiss him, hold him and never let him go but I can’t I promise, I promise I wouldn’t kiss him or do any form of intimate action with him. So here I am enjoying his company but at the same time trying to calm him down. 

————————

Word count: 1240


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter it’s got more cute Newtmas in it and don’t worry I’ll be getting to the promise soon 😂

Stiles/Thomas' pov

Newt and I skipped the rest of school, as I'm sure he didn't want to spend the rest of the day there. I could tell that he felt uncomfortable, anxious and almost depressed... I knew that Newt didn't want to be there especially when he was feeling like this. 

The both of us were at my house. I told Newt to go have a nice hot bubble bath, as they are very relaxing. Whilst Newt was having a bath, I was downstairs making some microwave popcorn. 2 minutes later the popcorn was done, I got some cans of fizzy out the fridge and went upstairs to my room. 

Once in my room I placed the popcorn and fizzy on my desk, after that I prepared the tv with Netflix. I was hoping that after Newts bubble bath we could watch a film to calm him down, maybe even make him fall asleep. 

After about 5 minutes since I’ve prepared the stuff for a movie, I was getting quite anxious as to why it was taking Newt so long. So, me being me I went in to check on him ignoring all human decency as to privacy. The only thing I say before I walk in is, “I’m coming in.” Giving him enough time to cover up whatever he needs to. 

“THOMAS!” Newt exclaimed. “WHAT THE FUCK, SHANK!”

“I’m glad to know your not dead,” I said to Newt.

“Why would I be dead? I was just enjoying my bath till you came in and well...disrupted it”

“I’m sorry, I was just worried, especially after the whole ‘you getting infected with the virus’ I thought I’d lost you Newt,” I said in a sad almost vulnerable tone tears threatening to fall from my eyes, which only Newt gets to hear. Newt sat up in the bath, taking his hand out the water motioning for me to come over to him. Which I gladly did, Newt opened his arms leaning over the side of the bathtub. I kneeled down where Newt was and leaned into Newts embrace. 

“Tommy, it’s okay I know. I don’t wanna lose you either,” Newt whispered back to me, running his small/medium sized hands through my hair. Which made me feel calm, at ease, safe. A few minutes of silence had passed by, me still hugging Newt over the bathtub, we finally let go. 

“Give me a second and I’ll be out,” Newt said gesturing to the bath. I nodded my head and went back to my room, in my way down the landing I thought I could hear something but shook it off as no one was in the house except from Newt and I, as dad was at work. 

A few moments later Newt walks in my room, Gray joggers no top. And fuck does he make it so hard not to be tempted to run my hands over his scar covered torso. “Newt, can you please put a top on, your killing me,” I explain to Newt looking away from him towards the tv staring at Netflix. 

Newt walked right in front of my eye line towards the tv and said in a mocking voice, “why Tommy? Do I turn you on?” I could tell Newt knew exactly what he was doing, like it was second nature to tease me. I know I shouldn’t but I couldn’t help it, I crawled to the back of my bed where Newt was standing. I stood up now right in front of the 5’8 boy, spinning us around so now he had his legs to the bed. Pushing him down lightly, I climbed on top of him, leaned down and whispered in his ear, “if you don’t put a top on, I don’t think I can control myself. So, please Newt for the sake of me and my sanity, put a blood top on.” 

I could feel Newt shiver under me, whether it was of the cold or desire I have got a clue but I knew that I need to get out of my room before I do something I’m going to regret. 

I quickly walk out my room and into the bathroom, knowing full well that if I didn’t, I would of pinned Newt down to my bed and fucked him senseless. He most likely would of hated me for that. Standing in front of the mirror, I took a long hard look at myself. My hands gripped the sides of the sink, my eyes filled with lust, desire. My cheeks have turned a crimson red, and my hair a mess from the ‘pulling at it while I was walking here’ thing. 

Taking another look at myself in mirror, I decide that I should go back to Newt -who I left in my room alone. I took my time walking back to my room, just thinking, ‘what would me Newt and I be if we hadn’t done that?’ ‘If what we did which caused the promise we made, we didn’t do?’ ‘What if I’d not given a fuck about my head and the practical thing to do?’ ‘What if Newt died back then, I would of never know what we could be?’ How I’d give anything to be Newts and he be mine, but that won’t happen. Not now at least.

I made it back to my room, Newt was sat on my bed -with one of my hoddies on, to be correct my lacrosse hoddie- he was eating the popcorn I had placed on my desk. As soon as I took a step into my room Newts head shot up, he looked as though he wanted to ask so many questions but he refrained from doing so. 

I went to sit down next to him, pulling the covers over us, with the popcorn in between. Newt had put on a film called ‘Burlesque’ it looked really good from the preview, so I was down for it. 

We were an hour or so into the film and things were just getting good, but I was slowly drifting off from mental exhaustion. A while back in the film Newt and I had moved positions, the both of us were lead down. I was cuddling into Newts chest and he had his arm wrapped around me. Just as my eyes had drifted shut -which Newt knew as he was caressing my hair, making me feel even more comfortable- my dad walked in. I swear he was supposed to be working today.

I could hear the conversation between him and Newt very clearly.

“Aren’t you boys supposed to be at school?” He questioned a bit skeptical as the only time I was out of school was when I was sick, or dealing with the supernatural. 

“Yes we are but I wasn’t feeling well, and To-Stiles was feeling anxious, worried. He looked so vulnerable, so the both of us decided it was best if we didn’t say in for the rest of the day not wanting to make anyone’s moods change, nor would we be able to focus on our work,” Newt stated in his calm British accent. 

“That’s a fair point, I’ll let it slide this time but don’t skip again, you hear me?” My dad said in a threatening tone. Newts heart rate didn’t change which obviously means he wasn’t scars of my dad. I mean I wouldn’t be either to be honest with you. 

“Yes, I hear you sir,”Newt said in the most British formal way possible. It was cute.

“I have another question,” my dad didn’t wait for Newts reply and asked anyway. “How long has Stiles been out?” 

“About 10 minutes now, why?” Newt questioned.

“Nothing really. Just make sure he gets some sleep, he always gets very sleep deprived, and I haven’t got a clue why.”

“I will do, sir.”

“Call me Noah,” my dad said before leaving and shutting the door behind him. Now, I could finally fall asleep in the arms of Newt, in peace. 

——————————

Word count: 1340


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post I’ve been in hospital with an open talus fracture, not fun but oh well and I haven’t had time to write anything as I’ve been in for 5 operations and 2 ct scans and an ultrasound but I’m home now so I should update more regularly :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Third person 

After Thomas' sleep over with newt he felt more refreshed, he felt as though it was going to be better, a better day. Of course that didn't happen, yes he'd had an okay day at school but that's not why his day was, well...shit. It was because of the pack bonding. If he was completely honest he'd rather be with Newt, Minho, and Teresa but that wasn't going to happen, no. He need to act as though he's the same, the same kid that he was years ago. The 'sarcasm is my only defensive' kid. 

He had to pretend, weak Stiles around the pack, leader Thomas around the gladers and when he was with both, he didn't know who he should be. So his two personalities mixed to make a mumble jumble of things, most the time this confused everyone well expect Newt. Newt had always understood Thomas always knew when something was up, when he was feeling unwell, when there was a slight shift in his emotions, it was the same for Thomas. He knew when Newt was unwell, mentally drained, not okay. The two of them just worked.

But as it was they couldn't be together, well not every second of every day. They had to be apart at times and right now was one of those times. Right now was pack bonding time, Newt wasn't part of Scott's pack, non of the gladers were and that's why Thomas/Stiles hated it. The pack Scott, Lydia, Malia, Liam, Masson, Corey, and Theo were the only ones who could attend this weeks pack bonding time, but if stiles could get out of it he would. I mean Scott would be with Malia, Mason would be with Corey, Liam would be with Theo and it would just be him and Lydia that were the only two who weren't with someone.

The whole Lydia and stiles situation was complicated as well, he had a crush on her for ages, she kissed him and after that his crush sort of disappeared, it was more like admiration, someone he could look up to. Lydia had been through hell and back and yet she still seemed the same, nothing about her changed. Stiles on the other hand he went through hell and everything changed. He just didn't get how Lydia did it, maybe he'd have to ask her at some point, but for now he needs to deal with this whole pack bonding thing. 

"So guys, what we gonna do?" Scott asked.

"We could watch a movie," Theo suggested while Liam snuggled into his side closer. 

"That sounds like a good idea," Malia agreed with Theo, which was shocking to say the least. 

“Okay, movie it is, Stiles you wanna choose as you haven’t been here in a while?” 

“Yeah sure, why not but can I have a friend over?” Before Scott could answer that question Stiles continued, “I know it’s pack bonding but I don’t know I just feel, I don’t know.”

“I mean sure, as long as they don’t know about us then it’s fine, I guess,” Scott replied.

“Thanks,” Stiles smiled at him. “And Um we should watch, 5 feet apart. It’s a sob story but still good none the less.”

Stiles walked off to text Newt.

Tommy: Newtie

Newt: yes love

Tommy: do you wanna see me?

Newt: of course I want to see you 

Tommy: how about right now?

Newt: yes please yes

Tommy: yay! I’m actually very happy you said yes or I would of died 

Newt: wait what why? Why would of you died? Thomas are you okay? Thomas love please tell me you haven’t got a knife in your chest or a gun to your head? 

Tommy: Newtie you worry too much I’m fine I just wanna see you and I’m at Scott’s with the pack you know the werewolf banshee werecoyote pack 

Newt: yes I remember that one you were on about it back in the safe haven when you got your memories back 

Tommy: so can you come to Scott’s if I give you the address 

Newt: yes I will come but I’m not talking

Tommy: yay! The address is ********

Newt: okay I’ll see you in a minute

———————

A few minutes later Newt was in Scott’s living room sat next to Thomas on the sofa. The pack were only 20 minutes in to the film, and stiles was already bored. He wanted to take Newt back to his room and cuddle into him as much as he wanted, being with the pack he’s limited.

“Tommy,” Newt whispered making sure the pack couldn’t hear him. Thomas turned his head to look as Newt, he was facing him there faces inches apart. If someone knocked either of them there Mouths would collide in a kiss; it wouldn’t be the first time. 

Thomas eyes still locked on to Newts, he pulled back slightly making sure he could still hear Newt whispered but not close enough to want to kiss him. “Yeah, you okay?” 

“I just umm...” Newt was hesitant to ask but did anyway, it was only Thomas and he would do anything or him,“I want to cuddle, I’m cold.” Thomas took off his jumper, that he was currently wearing, gave it to Newt. Once Newt had the jumper on Thomas opened his arms for Newt to wiggle his way into them. 

The two boys had stayed like that for the rest of the film, cuddled up In each other, covering the other in there scent, more Thomas’ than Newts, it felt as though the whole world around them had stopped, as though the pack wasn’t there, staring, watching them, looking at them weirdly like they’d seen a ghost or something. 

Scott coughed. 

Both boys heads snapped towards Scott. “I can explain,” Thomas/Stiles’ said, whiles Newts arms were wrapped around Thomas torso and Thomas’ arms were wrapped around Newts shoulders and his hands in Newts hair. 

“Please do,” Scott said a little disappointed in his friend. 

“Well um...Newt and I...” Thomas tried to get words out, not sure if he should tell or not. “Stiles and I go back a while, he’s told me a lot about you and your guys friendship, but um...Stiles and I are umm we...” Newt rambled on. 

“We’re friends with benefit” Thomas/Stiles blurted out. Newt looked at him eyes wide open, he blinded a few times before finally registering Thomas’ words. 

“Yeahh, friends with benefits,” Newt said in an almost guilty tone. 

Scott gives them a look, the rest of the pack had disappeared somewhere, after that Scott disappeared too. Newt turned to Thomas, “Tommy, what the hell! FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS! Yes we’ve done it once in the glad but that doesn’t mean we’re friends with benefits seriously!?”

“What it’s the only thing I could think of, unless you had a better idea?” 

“No I didn’t but still, something different would of been better,” Newt said. 

“I’m sorry Newtie,” Thomas said to the boy pulling him into his chest and placing a kiss in his hair. 

“Eww, get off me you horny bastard,” Newt said back pushing Thomas away. Thomas liked playful Newt he was more fun than mum Newt. 

“Make me,” Thomas replied as he pulled Newt into him once again this time messing up Newts hair. Little did both boys know the Scott was watching this scene play out. Watching there every move and listening to there heartbeats for irregular skips or a faster pace. 

—————————

Word count: 1253


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter 
> 
> I’m not sure where to go with this one so please let me know what you want to happen next in the comments

Stiles/Thomas' pov

*2 weeks later*

I was just chilling at home. My dad was downstairs, working on a new case, that had come up recently. Scott -like our little thing we had before the maze- was at this moment climbing through my window.

"Scott, what do you want?"

"How the hell did you know it was me!?"

"Well, your not very stealthy and your the only one who climbs through my window, the rest of them use the door."

"Oh shut up, not like you could do anything better" I just nod in agreement, I'm sure I could but okay, I'll just go with it.

"You still haven't answered my question"

"Well, I came to talk to you about, the abomination. You know, the one that's been lurking the woods. Well the abomination now roams the woods in the day time as well, according to Derek."

This feels familiar. Too familiar, but I don't know why. Wait, didn't Newt say he was going for a walk through the woods today, with his family. Shit. I need to make sure he's okay.

I pull out my phone, unlock it and click on Newts contact.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

Please pick up newt, please. As if some god heard me, newt answered. I didn't start with 'hello' 'how are you?' I went straight to the point. Scott just looked at me confused.

"Newt, where are you?" I said panicked, knowing that Newt could hear it in my voice. Oh no, it was happening. My breath was getting caught at the back of my throat. My lungs felt like they were starting to collapse, caving in, cutting the oxygen off. It all felt too much. My head was spinning, I was getting cut off from reality. My vision was blurry, I didn't like it, it was a horrible feeling. I was having a panic attack, it wasn't the first one. I had one in the maze but Newt was there to calm me, help me breath.

Not to sure how long I'd been lost in my own mind, how long I'd been out of touch with reality but, I could see the out line of a figure in font of me. I think It was Scott, he was saying something it I couldn't quite make out what. It'd been so long since I'd had one of these. Just remember what Newt had done in the maze, remember how he helped you.

_"Thomas you okay?" Newt had asked me not to sure why but did._

_"Yeah, I'm okay why?" I questioned back._

_"Oh, no reason," I nodded and walked off not thinking much of why Newt would ask me a silly question. Walking over the the runners hut, as it was nightfall, which meant the maze doors were shut and, Minho and I had an hour or so before it was tea time._

_The both of us were discussing everything and anything that we had found today, we even went over things making sure we hadn't missed anything. "Minho, we should get going there gonna call tea in a minute."_

_"Yeah good idea," Minho said and left the hut. I was right behind him but something suddenly came over me, I was sure what it was but I knew I was going into panic mode. I needed to sit down so that’s what I did, I sat down. My back against the outside wall of the hut._

_My breath started to get caught in my throat the oxygen not wanting to pass through into my lungs. I felt as though I was suffocating, being drowned in water with a weight dragging me down deeper and deeper. Sweat dripped from my forehead to the floor, I was panicking more than before. Panicking about the fact that I couldn’t breathe, that’s when I heard a voice calling my name._

_“Thomas,” it was a quiet whisper._

_Someone was now in front ofme, they were saying something but I couldn’t quite make out what. “Focus Tommy, focus on me.” The voice had told me, and I now knew who’s voice it was from one simple word. I may not be able to see them through my blurry vision but I knew it was, Newt._

_He took ahold of my hand in his, put it up to his chest and whispered, “breath with me Tommy, breath.” I tried to follow his instructions but my head was pounding, I couldn’t focus._

_“Tommy please,” Newt pleaded but there was nothing I could do. That’s when I felt a pair of lips on my own, they were Newts lips. His lips were soft and smooth, they tasted like soil and fresh air from working in the gardens._

_It stopped my panic attack had stopped, my breathing was back to normal no longer getting caught in my throat.I felt relieved, no longer trapped in my own mind._

_“What did you do that for?” I questioned Newt, never had he been that impulsive before._

_“I heard that it helps panic attacks, if you kiss someone. It stops your mind from racing and gets you to focus on one singular thing,” Newt replied_

_“Okay, I’m going to believe you because it worked,” I said to him, kinda mockingly. We then walked off to dinner like nothing had happened._

Going back to that moment helped, my breathing had started to return to normal, Scott was just stood in from of me with another figure, “Newt.”

“Hey, to-Stiles,” Newt whispered.

“Hey.”

“You okay, I’m sorry for making you worry,” Newt whispered.

“It’s alright, I’m okay now,” I said back to him making sure I don’t worry him.

“Umm...did I miss something?” Scott asked, but confused.

“No, no, nothing.”

—————————

Word count: 956

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed:)


End file.
